Sweet☆Melody's Halloween Live
Performance Info Idols: Sweet☆Melody + Guest idols Live 1 - Sakura, Miyuki, Kotomi Live 2 - Hanabi + Seto Vessalius Live 3 - Devilish + Shine Shiroumi Live 4 - Sakura Live 5 - Kotomi + Fu Kurikara Live 6 - Miyuki Coords: Live 1 - Sweet☆Melody S Coord (Sakura) Sweet☆Melody K Coord (Kotomi) Sweet☆Melody M Coord (Miyuki) Live 2 - Harmonic Hanabi Coord (Sakura) Passionate Hanabi Coord (Kotomi) Emerald Moon coord (Seto) Live 3 - Mysterious Devilish Coord (Sakura), Cheeky Devilish Coord (Miyuki) Celeb Night Coord (Shine) Live 4 - Silky Ice Swan Coord Live 5 - Freesia Butterfly Coord (Kotomi) Rose Butterfly Coord (Fu) Live 6 - Dark Vampire Coord Cyalume Coords: Live 1 - Melody Sky Coord, Melody Coral Coord and Melody Night Coord Live 2 - Harmonic Cyalume Charm Coord Passionate Cyalume Charm Coord Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord Live 3 - Mysterious Devilish Cyalume Coord, Cheeky Devilish Cyalume Coord Paradise Coord Live 4 - Melody Sky Coord Live 5 - Melody Coral Coord, Lady Fu-chan Elegant Party Cyualume Coord Live 6 - Melody Night Coord, Color Code Sakura Miyuki Kotomi Fu Seto Shine All Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan your friend tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: It's time for Sweet☆Melody's Halloween Performance, looks like some quests are joining them too, such a rarity. Sakura: Sweet☆Melody S Coord! Meganee: ahh Kotomi has a ink version to match her cute personality Kotomi: Sweet☆Melody K Coord (giggles) Meganee: ahh Miyuki's wearing a dark colored coord, such a devil. Miyuki: Sweet☆Melody M Coord Hehe Live 1 - Sweet Heart☆ - Sweet☆Melody All: Minna- San HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Miyuki: AHH Kowai Sakura's smiling on Halloween Sakura:Hora!!! It's not my fault I understand the true meaning of Halloween Kotomi: Now now you two *sweat drops* Miyuki: Now that's over with are you ready????!!! audience*screams* Miyuki: I can't hear you!!! Audience*screams louder* Miyuki: Behold our Kotomi: Sweet Melody as Sakura: it captivates you It's time to dance dance dance to music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody And let our hearts become one. When we're together my heart goes Bum ba da bum like a cool beat. The wind in your hair, and the smile in your eyes, Is this what love feels like? Then I never want to let this feeling go It's time to dance dance dance to the music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody You know there's no way of evading it So just move move move to the music So just free free free up your heart And let our hearts become one My heart has this amazing feeling It reminds of the sweet cocoa. The hidden bitter taste, can not be ignored, It's the accent of you walking away This is the secret side of love. My heart jumps jumps jumps to the music. My heart sings sings sings its sweet melody There's no way to control it so, I let it move move to the music I let it free free free it up it's wings Is this only the start? Making Drama Switch On!!! Sakura hops from flower to flower in a forest. The last flower closes up around her and transforms into a pair of fairy wings. The background has changed to field of flowers at night and the moon is full and high in the sky. Sakura flutters her wings and flies up and .Her team mates Kotomi and Miyuki join her. They fly up towards the moon with Sakura shouting 'Lunatic Fairy Party!! This amazingly pure feeling, even with this hidden after taste. You're the only one I want, so please accept my Sweet Heart. Cyalume Change It's time to dance dance dance to the music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody You know there's no way of evading it So just move move move to the music So just free free free up your heart And let our hearts become one. Live 2 - Magical Light - Hanabi + Seto Sakura: Your guys ready For Hanabi's Live? *audience screams* Kotomi: today we're joined by a special guest. Both: Our guest is the Cool celeb Seto Vessalius!!! What does the future hold? Is a question without an answer You're life has just begun So live in the here and now. Make your own story With the light you have within. Follow your dreams Follow your heart. Follow the light inside your heart Never give up Never give in even when the sunshine turn to rain You are strong Even when you are down Don't let the doubt cloud your dreams just hold on and let the light lead the way. Even when your all alone Don't let the darkness take ahold Let the love in your heart Bring you into the light There will be hurt There will be pain As you try and find your way But don't it make you sway Hold strong With the love you have within Follow your dreams Follow your heart. Follow the Love inside your heart Never give up Never give in even when the sunshine turn to rain You are strong Even when you are down Don't let the doubt cloud your dreams just hold on and let your love lead the way. You can make your dreams come true As long as you stay true to who you are If you believe in yourself and let the light shine bright You can never never fail Just open you heart and let it out (yeah) Making Drama Switch on!!!!!! Follow your dreams (dreams) Follow your heart. (your heart) Follow the Love inside your heart (inside your heart) Never give up Never give in Vampire Tea Party even when the sunshine turn to rain (sunshine turns to rain) You are strong Even when you are down Don't let the doubt cloud your dreams just hold on and let your love lead the way. Cyalume Change Follow your dreams (Heart) Follow your heart.(your dreamz) Follow the light inside your heart (Light inside) Never give up (Shine) Never give in (even through the pain) even when the sunshine turn to rain (sunshine turns to rain) You are strong Even when you are down Don't let the doubt cloud your dreams just hold on and let the light lead the way. Live 3 - Bad Girl - Devilish and Shine Miyuki: Yo Minna I'm Back Sakura: *prays* Don't get drunk don't get drunk Miyuki: hey!!! Audience *laughs* Sakura: Gomen gomen. Now I would like to introduce our second surprise guest Miyuki: It's sparkling Celeb Shine-chan I am a bad girl You're in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Oh innocent looks, My sweet persona My intense alluring scent You must really think i-i-i-i'm a angel sent from the heavens, Oh could it be That you feel into my trap You really don't know That i'm a velvet rose hiding her thorns Oh m-m-my my thorns are in I-I-I never let go just one kiss and you'll be addicted I'm a crazy crazy bad girl A dangerous bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Baby I'm a bad girl A secret bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never back I've got a crush on you, life is too short, so don't hold back go wild go wild, i won't offence L-L-Let's have a sweet night Na-Na-Na-Nothing but you, the music and me, The hidden trap will seize you Making Drama Switch On! Miyuki, Sakura and Shine are dressed in cloaks, all three of them have fangs. They throw away the cloaks and grow bat wings and a devils tail, they fly up to the sky shouting'Devilish Night Fever' I am a bad girl Your in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Baby I'm a bad girl A secret bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never back Cyalume Change I am a bad girl Your in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know I'm a crazy crazy bad girl A dangerous bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never back I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl Live 4 - Angelic Deity - Sakura Sakura: Welcome to the first solo performance of the live. Happy Halloween everyone As an Angels tears fall Flowers bloom on this ruined land It becomes the land of dreams The sun is our beacon of hope It ignites the light in our hearts Warming our hearts for evermore. Making Drama Switch on!!! A wolf runs through a forest, heading towards a cliff. As the wolf gets closer a bright light surrounds it, two wings appear and the wolf spirals up into the sky with the light still surrounding it. The light breaks when both the sun and moon are in the sky, revealing Sakura was buried in the light, a howl is heard in the background. Sakura poses and calls out Angels calling Cyalume change!! Spread your wings and touch the sky You'll be amazed at the heights you can reach When you feel all alone, just wish upon a star, You're payers will be answered By the Angelic Deity Live 5 - Harmonia - Kotomi + Fuu Kotomi: Hi Minna-san it's time for my solo Halloween performance. Demo I'm joined by a special guest so its not actually a solo live. Let me introduce Fu Kurikara Fu: Ohanya~ I'm the random shipper, Fu-chan~ I'm glad that I was invited to perform with this angle, Kotomi-chan ; u ; Enjoy our performance :) Sleeping softly swaying in the gentle breeze, Waiting for the light of life to awaken it Dawn will bring forth the miracle, The miracle of secret beauty. Once the sun meets the sky The silence will break And nature's wonder will be all that you can see This is the mystery of my world Nature's own little secret A magic that can never be undone I can hear beautiful harmony And I want it to go on forever more Dancing in the sky, birds' sing their song Playing with the sun and trees A place where there is no stampede But it's heartbeat can still be heard Making Drama Switch on!!! Throbbing Memory Leaf Cyalume Change This is the mystery of my world An amazing little secret A wonder that will never be undone You can hear it's peaceful harmony And you will hear it forever more This is the mystery of my world Nature's own little secret A magic that can never be undone I can hear beautiful harmony And I want it to go on forever more This is the mystery of my world An amazing little secret A wonder that will never be undone You can hear it's peaceful harmony And you will hear it forever more My hearts' harmony Live 6 - Moon Night - Miyuki Kotomi runs off the stage and is replaced by a bouncing Miyuki Miyuki: Yo Minna! I'm back again! Tonight I will open a door Leading into the eternal night Just give into me,the night isn't as scary as it seems I promise that this is your destiny Don't try and hide baby As I will always find you Come and join the beauty of the night And let the gentle moon become your guiding light We will have never have to be apart, because our souls Will live on for evermore So come and dance with me, in the eternal night. Embrace this everlasting night and all the secrets that it hides Don't worry, you'll never lose your way, I'll always be there Even when you want be alone Don't try and fight baby This has always been apart of you Let the allure of the night entrance you, and miracles will unfurl around you, The once unheard prayers will finally be answered, All of your dreams will come true, In this beautiful Moon Night. Making Drama switch on!!!! Miyuki is in a dark place with ghouls all around her. The full moon comes out from behind a cloud and the ghouls disappear. Miyuki grows a pair of of dark colored wings, flies up to sky, poses and shouts Dark Moon Valkyrie Come and join the beauty of the night And let the gentle moon become your guiding light We will have never have to be apart, because our souls Will live on for evermore So come and dance with me, in the eternal night. Let the allure of the night entrance you, and miracles will unfurl around you, The once unheard prayers will finally be answered, All of your dreams will come true, In this beautiful Moon Night. Category:StarMiya Category:WakaFromStarAnis Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Xesc13primero Category:Kotomi's Shows Category:Sakura's Shows Category:Miyuki's Shows Category:Sweet☆Melody Shows Category:Solo Live Category:Unit Shows Category:Shine's shows Category:Seto's Shows Category:Fu's Shows